One Magical Night
by awolflover2
Summary: Ash and Misty are traveling alone together through an unnamed region. Misty questions her feelings towards Ash. Pokeshipping One-shot. Rated K 'cause it's my first story so I'm paranoid.


**My first ever story on Fanfiction. Please don't flame me, it won't be good for my self-esteem. Anyways, It's for a competition on the PokeWrite forum. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Pokemon, a Gym Leader, and a Trainer walk into a bar. The Trainer, a raven-haired boy with a cap on complains to his companions, "I'm hungry! Can we get some food here, Mist? Please?"

The red-headed Gym Leader, who is named Misty, sighs. "Ash, we'll get food later. It's only four in the afternoon! We only came in here to get directions!" She replies to her companion. The Pikachu on his shoulder nods, agreeing with Misty. That is, until he sees the ketchup.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi! Pi! Pika-chu!" The electric mouse exclaimed. Misty shook her head. She was outnumbered, two to one.

"Alright," she says despondently. "We'll get a snack here. But we're leaving in ten minutes!"

-oOo-

Ten minutes later, Misty finally got Ash and Pikachu out of the bar, along with getting directions to the next town.

"Okay," she says to herself. "The bartender said to go… That way!"

"Hey Misty!" Ash calls. "I found a shortcut! Let's go this way!" Without waiting for a response, he runs of down the path, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I guess I can't leave him in the forest on his own. He'll get himself killed!" Misty muttered. "Wait up, Ash!" she cries, chasing after him.

-oOo-

Night soon fell on the two. They were in the middle of a clearing in the woods, lost.

"Ash! You shouldn't have gone this way! Now we're lost!" Misty and Ash were in the middle of a full-blown argument.

"Well maybe you should have told me that before we went this way!" Ash yelled back at Misty.

"I would have if you hadn't raced off before asking me what I thought we should do!" Both of them then paused. Pikachu looked on in curious silence.

"It's so different without Brock here," Ash stated.

"Yeah. At this point in our fight, he normally would've yelled something like, 'Stop fighting and go to sleep!'" Misty replied.

"And he would have made us dinner before now." Misty whacked Ash with her mallet.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!?" Ash yelled.

"For being dense," Misty replied smugly.

"I'm not dense!"

"Oh really? Then how come you always act like it?"

"…What does dense mean again?"

"Just shut up and help me make us some dinner, Ketchum."

-oOo-

Later that night, Ash and Pikachu were fast asleep. Misty, however, lay awake, thinking.

'_I wonder how Brock is doing. Last I heard, he was just about done with his medical studies, and planning to meet up with Pike Queen Lucy. I pity her, since Brock won't have me or Max with him to save her, and I doubt he'll bring Croagunk along.' _Misty then sighed and looked over towards Ash. _'I wonder if he feels the same way I do. I would bring it up, but I can't. What if he rejects me? Then traveling through this new region with him will go from being a dream come true into something worse.'_ Misty felt like she needed someone to talk to, so she headed over to the nearby stream, which was less than 10 meters away. She sat down on the bank and let out Azurill. She proceeded to explain her situation to the baby pokemon.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked it

-oOo-

Ash woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked towards Misty's sleeping bag, noticing it was empty. He had a minor panic attack, until he heard Misty. He got up, waking Pikachu in the process, and together they walked over to where Misty was sitting on the stream's bank.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, I love him, but I'm afraid of rejection. What if he says he doesn't love me back? I don't know if I could handle traveling with him anymore because it would be too awkward!" Misty was saying to the baby pokemon. It was then that Ash understood what she was talking about. She was talking about him!

"What do you think I should do?" Misty asked her Azurill.

"I think you should tell him yourself," Ash stated, startling Misty.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare do that again!" Misty yelled at Ash, her face all red since she had been caught talking about him. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to figure out who you're talking about," Ash stated plainly.

"Then I guess I may as well tell you straight out: I love you Ash Ketchum," Misty declared, waiting for Ash to say that he didn't feel the same way. However, Ash surprised her.

"I love you too, Mist. I would've told you before, but I was afraid you'd hit me with your mallet and reject me," he said, rubbing the back of his head, where she'd hit him earlier.

Misty stood up, Azurill jumping out of her arms and Pikachu jumping off Ash's shoulder, both sensing they should let their trainers have some time alone. They stood there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other. Then Ash, having finally plucked up the courage to do so, closed the distance between them.

-oOo-

After their private moment on the stream's bank, Ash and Misty headed back to their campsite. Ash and Pikachu fell asleep almost immediately, and Misty soon followed suit, thinking, '_This was definitely one magical night.'_

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. For the competition, the word count (obviously not including my author's notes) was 893 words. And I only needed 500!  
**

**Anyways, Laters!**

**-Wolfie**


End file.
